Doctors and Performers
by KlainerGleekDirectioner
Summary: "Does your wife know that you're gay Kurt?"
1. Gay

Kurt was Gay. He knew he was Gay. Only 4 other people knew he was Gay. His best friends Tina, Rachel and Mercedes; as well as his wife, Bethanie.

Kurt and Bethanie had been best friends since freshman year. Bethanie was an exchange student from London, who had been sent to live with her father's business associate, Mr Ace Lopez, who's daughter (Santana) attended McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. Kurt and Bethanie had become quick friends and she would be the first to find out of Kurt's sexuality.

"I saw you stare at that guys ass just then" She had said, after taking a sip of her coffee.

Kurt had stared at her wide eyed before replying "So, what if is was?" he was asking that to see how she would react. He couldn't tell his best friend a huge secret if he wasn't sure that she would be okay with it.

She seemed to think about the question but promptly answered with "I think that would be fine." She had begun "love is love and if you like boys then it's not my place to tell you otherwise"

Kurt smiled "Just don't tell anyone. I-i want to prepare myself and tell people when i'm ready" Bethanie just nodded.

Mercedes had found out when she was crushing on Kurt, but we all know how that story goes. Rachel and Tina found out by accident. Kurt had leant them his laptop. He doesn't quite remember why but that's besides the point. Rachel had thought it would be funny, to change the background picture on the desktop but Tina told her that it was a terrible idea so they changed their plans.

"Oh my god!" Rachel had gasped. Her hand was placed dramatically over her mouth.

"What?" Tina asked, almost running to Rachel's side. Rachel had pointed to a word document that was titled 'hot jocks'. She then opened the document to reveal a list of the boys football team with either 'hot' or 'not written next to them. They had confronted him that evening, once the laptop was returned. He spilled everything, without really meaning to but they also promised that they would never tell anyone.

So this brings us to the present. It's 2016 and we're in New York city...

* * *

**A/N Hey so hi. I've had this idea for a while but i keep changing it and i guess this is the final result. The next chapter 'Explenations' will hopefully help you out because i guess this chapter is telling you Kurt is gay, but he seems to be married to a girl so in the next chapter you will see why :)**

**~B**


	2. Explenations

Kurt stared at the ring on his finger. Why did he have to be such a good friend? Or was he being a coward? He wasn't sure, but he knew the decisions his 17 year old self had made were the right ones. He had managed to save his father the embarrassment of a gay son, Prevented himself from being bullied and he'd saved his best friend from being sent back to England to live with her idiot of a father.

He remember back to a conversation that the pair had had when they were 15.

"_My dad is a jerk" Bethanie sighed as she flopped down on Kurt's bed. "What sort of dad tells his daughter that she has to be married by 18?"_

"_Well yours" Kurt pointed out as he began his moisturising routine._

_Bethanie sighed again. "No boy is gonna love me, especially when I dress like this" she said gesturing to her black dress and ripped tights "I don't understand how Tina has had more boyfriends. We're both Goths." _

_Kurt laughed slightly "If I wasn't gay I would date you" _

_Bethanie sat up and looked at her best friend. He turned to look at her. They had both seemed to get the same idea in their heads._

"_Bethanie Riley" Kurt began "Would you do me the honour of becoming my beard?"_

_Bethanie nodded "Sure, I guess that'll show people that I'm datable."_

Kurt stared at the ring once more. He couldn't help but laugh. No one had ever suspected anything, accept Tina, Mercedes and Rachel who were confused when their _gay_ friend had walked into school holding hands with a girl.

Eventually Kurt had revealed the truth to them. He told Tina and Mercedes because he trusted them the most and knew that they would understand why he was doing this, and they did. Rachel however was not so understanding. She had shouted at him multiple times and she was still trying to set him up with guys even now, when it was clear that Kurt was set on living a lie.

The original plan had actually been, for them to date for a year and then she would break up with Kurt. As 15 year olds they had thought that if she'd dated one person, others would come pouring in. At first, that was how it panned out. While they were still 'dating' she had been asked out by many guys but as soon as they found out that marriage has to come so soon, they all started to chicken out.

It was a friday when Kurt asked her to marry him. Graduation was just 2 months away and the girl had only gone and got herself pregnant. Kurt had known his father wouldn't approve of the young marriage to a pregnant girl. Which is why Kurt had lied to everyone and said the baby was his (which wasn't the case). This made the situation a little more understandable to other people and the fact that the pair were so good at pretending to date and really seem like they were madly in love also helped them out.

"_My dad emailed me my plane ticket" Bethanie complained, pacing around her room at the Lopez house. "I don't want to go back there, I hate him so much"_

_Kurt sighed from the desk chair he was sitting in " I know" He said "which is why I wanted to ask you something. You wanted to come to NYADA with me right?" Bethanie nodded looking at her acceptance letter on the desk "and you are on a student visa, and as soon as that ends you have to go home anyway."_

"_Where are you going with this?" Bethanie asked, resting her hand on her baby bump._

"_Marry me" was all Kurt said_

"_y-you can't keep lying for me. Everyone already thinks you knocked me up. What if there is a really nice guy waiting for you out there or what if there is one for me?"_

"_It can be an open marriage" He suggested "and we can divorce as soon as you find a guy and that way you won't be deported" _

_Bethanie shook her head at the words. "I can't do that to you Kurt"_

"_It's really not a big deal. Plus I kinda brought and engagement ring to make it more real"_

_She rolled her eyes at him "fine, whatever" _

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts. "Kurt breakfast!" A voice shouted

"okay" Kurt shouted back.

He left his room and headed down the hallway. He entered the Kitchen and took a seat next to Tameera, Bethanie's daughter. He looked at the bowl of lucky charms she was eating and sighed.

"I told you to stop buying her these" He sighed "They have way to much sugar in them"

"I like Lucky Charms!" Tameera giggled taking a spoonful of marshmallows.

"It's the last box. I promise" Bethanie said with a wide smile. Kurt knew she was lying but didn't question it. He instead poured himself a bowl of cornflakes.

"Don't forget, to take Tami to the doctors at 1." Bethanie said as she washed her own bowl in the sink. She kissed Tameera and then Kurt on the cheek before heading to the door.

"I won't forget" He called as he heard the door open "Tell Rachel and Santanna I said hi"

He heard Bethanie mumble something that sounded like "Whatever" and then the front door promptly closed.

"Do I get to see Dr. Anderson?" Tameera clapped "'cos he's pretty"

"I don't know who you have, your mum usually takes you" Kurt sighed, because if Dr. Anderson was pretty like Tameera had said then it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N** ** Hellooooooo!**

**So i hope this was okay for you all. If you are confused on any thing ask me in reviews and i will send you a reply and let you know.**

**Also Blaine will be in the next chapter! Woop Yay Party time! I mentioned him in this one and you will find out why Tameera has to go see the doctor alot. **

**Also i will call Bethanie, Beth at some points but i hate the shortened version of the name so i will only do it if i feel lazy. And if you noticed in this chapter i called Tameera, Tami. This will be a regular occourance purly because i'm to lazy to write out full names some times.**

**-B**


	3. Blaine

Blaine was running late for work and he was pretty sure that he'd missed the train he needed. That, though hadn't stopped him from practically running from his apartment and down to the subway.

It wasn't a long journey to Lenox Hill Hospital, but with all the stops on the subway it felt longer.

Blaine usually read on his train journeys. At just 25, he was still new to the whole being a doctor thing, and preferred to read medical journals and other books of that interest. Today however he decided to see what type of people he was sharing air with.

Sitting to his left was a young woman, maybe in her mid 20s. She was reading a copy of 50 shades of grey. Blaine wondered how people could read that in public with out getting embarrassed about it. It all seemed odd to him. On his right was an old man, who was asleep (at least that's what Blaine had hoped). After staring at the man for a while to make sure he was breathing, Blaine turned to look around the carriage. No one really seemed of interest to him. That was until he saw a young man, probably early 20s holding a young girl, who was probably no more that 6. The young girl looked very familiar but Blaine put that down to him being a doctor to young kids all kids start looking the same after a while. His eyes flickered back to the man. His hair was perfectly coiffed with not a single hair out of place. His suit was definitely from Vivienne Westwood's latest collection and it made him stand out from the boring crowd around him.

Blaine admired the man for a moment, a small smile on his face but then something caught his eye. A wedding ring. Blaine frowned. _Why were the hot guys always married?_ He thought to himself.

The announcer said his stop at long last and he stood quickly, hoping to beat the crowd at the doors. He noticed the man he had been admiring leave too. He wondered where he would be going. 77th street (which the hospital was on) was more of a residential area and with the way the man dresses it seemed the area would be too poor for him. He was dragged from his thoughts when he lost sight of the man. He knew now he would probably never see him again.

Blaine headed into the hospital and up a few floor to his office. He was greeted on the way by a few of his colleagues who said nothing but hi, or good afternoon.

Sam was sitting in Blaine's office when Blaine arrived. Sam was Blaine's best friend and a fellow doctor at the hospital. They had come from the same high school and graduated from the same university together; they were practically brothers. Sam always brought Blaine his schedule and a coffee and would often hang around in Blaine's office and help with patients.

"Who am i seeing today?" Blaine asked sitting down at the desk.

"um..." Sam looked at the appointment list "you only have 3 today. Kyle West, Stan Sawyer and that little girl with the eye problems, Tameera Hummel."

Blaine nodded "The girl with the scary mum?"

"Her mum isn't scary" Sam laughed "She's just different. Sure her hair is light blue and she has one of those weird nose piercings. But her files say she's a NYADA student so it's kinda expected for her to be a little weird"

Blaine laughed. It was true. NYADA students could be very weird sometimes. Once a whole lot of them had gotten food poisoning and half of the students were taken to the hospital and there wasn't enough staff in the A&E so a lot of them were sent up to the paediatricians. Blaine and Sam had treated a girl with pink hair, a boy with purple hair and a boy who switched his accent every time he spoke. It was a weird day filled with weird people, so they stayed clear of the area NYADA was in unless they absolutely had to be there.

The first to appointments went quickly, which Blaine was glad about this meant he could prepare for the final examination of the day. Blaine and Sam had seen Tameera Hummel for 6 other appointments. Her mother had brought her in one morning when she complained about a loss of vision in her eyes. This began the start of the mysteries of not only the girl but her family.

Sam had pretty much fallen in love with Tami's mother within the first second of meeting her. He seemed very disappointed in learning she was married. But the thing that was weird to Blaine was how she'd never seemed to mention the husband, he had asked many times and she tiptoed round the subject as if she was hiding something. Sam had even tried to ask a few times

Sam was obviously looking forward to seeing Mrs Hummel again, but he seemed to fall quiet when the allusive husband had stepped through the doors. Sam quickly excused himself from the office, knowing he shouldn't be there anyway. Blaine just stared at the man for a moment... He was the well dressed man on the train this morning.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Mr Hummel said as he shook Blaine's hand.

"and you Mr. Hummel."

"Please call me Kurt" he said sitting Tami down on the examination chair. She swung her legs as she was too short for them to rest on the floor.

Kurt seemed nervous to Blaine and he was confused as to why. Of course it was normal to be scared of the ICU or A&E departments, but a children's ward?

Blaine couldn't help but notice the look of apprehension on Kurt's face whenever he did a test on Tami. Again it was a natural thing, but he looked so scared. Whether it was because he might finally find out what was wrong with his daughter or because he didn't know Blaine at all and he was scared to see an unknown person near his daughter. Blaine would probably never know.

XXX

Kurt exhaled as Blaine left the room. Why did the guy have to be so damn gorgeous? Everything about him was flawless, however Kurt did kind of with the man didn't gel his hair so much, this wasn't the '50s.

"Told you he was pretty" Tameera giggled "You should ask him out"

"Your mummy wouldn't be very happy" Kurt joked.

"Daddy, I know that you and mummy aren't in love. Remember?" Kurt sighed. He hated it when she phrased it like that. It must be weird at 6 years old to know that both your parents aren't married because of love but instead a lie that was never stopped or whatever you want to call it. She knew however but she promised she would never tell anyone. She promised that she too would live the lie. Kurt hated it, but he was also happy with his life and that's what matters really, right?

"We do love each other." Kurt clarified "Just not in that way"

"I know and yo-" She was cut off by Blaine when he re-entered the room.

"The test results are going to take a few more days" He said "We can mail them to you if you'd like."

"or you could call my cell" Kurt said hopefully, handing a post-it note with his number on it "but if you prefer you can mail them"

Kurt picked Tami up into his arms and left leaving a blushing Blaine standing in his office, with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: so this chapter was longer than usual, but it took me a while to write so yeah.**

** Let me know how you like this story.**

**and this is a Klaine story but it will also explore a few other people. Like Rachel and Santana will definitely be in it and we will see more of Sam, More of Bethanie and maybe Mercedes and Tina. but who know? oh right i do :D**

**Also i really don't know where i am going with this story or how long it's gonna be. it's not even planned out i just get an idea and work it into the chapter. So if it takes a while to update just bare with me. I am determined to finish this story which rarely happens with me.**

**Don't forget to review, it let's me know how you feel about the story and what you like and dislike so you should definitely tell me. **

**-B**


End file.
